Nog geen naam
by Anonymagus
Summary: Harry Potter word geadopteerd door de Malfoys en word opgevoed als ware hij hun eigen zoon.
1. Proloog

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beste Lezers, Ik prefereer het gebruik van Engelstalige karakternamen (zoals Draco Malfoy), Engelstalige namen voor bepaalde unieke voorwerpen (zoals Portkey) en Engelse namen voor plaatsen (Hogwarts) fabeldieren (Boggarts) en andere zaken die ik in de Nederlandse vertalingen slecht vertaald vind. Wanneer je de Engelstalige namen niet gewend bent check http/www.eulenfeder.de/int/gbint.html voor vertaling.

DISCLAMER

Ik ben niet de eigenaar van Harry Potter gerelateerde namen en dergelijke. Ik ben wel de eigenaar van zelfbedachte karakters en voorwerpen die ik mogelijk in dit verhaal zal introduceren. Ik eis mijzelf het recht toe om karakters om te vormen naar mijn wil indien ik dit nodig acht.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Proloog.

Uit het dagboek van James Potter

16 maart 1973

Lief dagboek,

Hoe stom het ook klinkt, ik houd van haar. Hoe meer tijd ik met haar door breng hoe meer ze mij het hoofd op hol brengt. Hoe had ik ooit dergelijke gevoelens kunnen ontwikkelen voor een muggleborn? Vader zal er niet blij mee zijn, dat kan ik je wel vertellen. Als hij eens wist… Niet dat ik ooit het lef zou hebben het hem te vertellen. Oh nee, dat kan ik hem niet aan doen. Mezelf ook niet trouwens. Hij zou woedend op me zijn, waarschijnlijk meer dan dat. Zijn bloedeigen zoon die zijn zuivere bloed verkwanselt aan een mugglevrouwtje. Hij zou me een schande vinden voor de hele familie, me wellicht verstoten, ik vrees het ergste.

Niet dat ik het voor het kiezen heb met wie ik later trouw. Nee, was dat maar zo. Dan had ik een hoop minder zorgen aan mijn hoofd. Altijd maar weer die rottradities en rare gebruiken, ik haat ze. Was ik maar nooit geboren in een familie met zuiver tovenaarsbloed. Dan had ik tenminste zelf mogen kiezen met wie ik wilde trouwen. Dan was het niet zo'n probleem geweest dat Lilly toevallig muggle ouders heeft.

Lil, Ik houd zo van je, maar hoe moet ik je ooit vertellen dat onze relatie maar tijdelijk zal zijn? Hoe moet ik je ooit vertellen dat we nooit zullen trouwen omdat mijn ouders je bloed niet puur genoeg vinden? En hoe moet ik je ooit vertellen dat ik altijd van je zou blijven houden ook al moet ik met iemand anders trouwen? Jij kent de traditie van mijn familie niet. Jij weet niet wat voor taboe er op onze relatie rust. Hoe vind ik ooit de tijd en de moed om je dit alles te vertellen? Zou je me haten omdat ik het dan pas vertel? Zou je me een bedrieger vinden omdat ik het al zo lang geweten heb? Zou je niks meer met me temaken willen hebben omdat mijn familie je afwijst als mijn partner? Ik wil je niet verliezen, ik houd van je, ook op een vriendschappelijke manier.

Lief dagboek, ik moet nu stoppen want het is al laat. Laten we blijven hopen dat niemand je vindt. Ik heb nog steeds geen spell gevonden om je fatsoenlijk te verbergen. Sorry. Maar ik blijf zoeken tot ik er een heb. Tot morgen. – James

5 Augustus 1976

vijf dagen geleden stierf Vader. Natuurlijk, hij was al oud en het moest een keer gebeuren. Ik ben diep bedroefd over zijn dood, alhoewel, het heeft zo zijn voordelen. Moeder zou het niet eens zo erg vinden als ik met Lilly trouwde, tenminste dat zei ze toen ik er met haar over sprak. Wel logisch, want ze heeft ooit eens verteld dat ze heel streng opgevoed was, helemaal volgens de pureblood normen en waarden. Haar ouders waren echt heel streng. Op een gegeven moment werd ze verliefd op een halfbloed en ze vond het gemeen dat ze niet met hem mocht trouwen. Vandaar. Echter ze zei dat vader al geregeld had dat ik met Caliga Malfoy zou trouwen, de jongere zus van Lucius. Hij had alles al geregeld en wou het deze vakantie met me bespreken. Maar nu is hij dus dood. Moeder zei dat ze dat nog wel kon annuleren als ik echt met Lilly wou trouwen, maar ze stond erop dat ik mijn eerste kind bij Caliga zou verwekken, omdat Vader er op stond dat de bloedlijn zuiver bleef. Als er tenminste een zuivere nakomeling zou zijn zou de bloedlijn niet uitsterven. Als ik daarna nog kinderen bij Lilly zou verwekken zou zij er geen probleem mee hebben.

Ik had zoveel vragen. Zou Caliga dat wel goed vinden? En met wie moet Caliga dan trouwen als ik niet met haar wil? en wie moet er voor mijn eerste kindje zorgen, Ik of Caliga? En vind Caliga dat wel goed? Moeder beloofde me om erover te gaan praten met Familie Malfoy en verzekerde me dat er wel het een en ander te regelen viel.

Goed, ik mag dus met Lilly trouwen. Dat is al een hele opluchting. Maar ik had haar al uitgelegd dat ik niet met haar zou kunnen trouwen vanwege de traditie. Nu moet ik dat allemaal weer rechtzetten, als Caliga en haar ouders er tenminste akkoord mee gaan dat ik bij haar een kind verwek. Ik weet niet wat ik hiervan moet vinden. Ik had liever dat Lilly mijn eerste kind zou krijgen maar moeder zal me dat nooit toestaan omdat vader dat niet wenselijk achtte.

Alles is nu verteld hopelijk laat moeder me niet te lang in spanning. Nu moet ik maar weer eens stoppen met schrijven. Nog een maand en dan begint school weer. Hopelijk gaat alles goed met Lilly. Lil ik houd van je.

31 juli 1980

Lief dagboek,

Wat een heugelijke dag is het vandaag! Vanochtend vloog een uil de kamer binnen met de boodschap dat mijn kind ter wereld was gekomen. En het is een jongetje! Vader en moeder zullen trots zijn geweest als ze nog leefden, vader zeker. Morgen zal ik Caliga opzoeken voor de naamgeving ceremonie. Hij zal Harry James Potter heten, naar mijzelf en naar mijn vader. Hij zal tot 1 september bij haar blijven zodat ze hem borstvoeding kan geven. Daarna zal ik hem ophalen en zullen ik en Lilly hem opvoeden.

Ik ben zo blij dat mijn kind een jongetje is. Ook voor vader. Dan sterft de familie tenminste niet uit. Lilly is ook blij. Al is het natuurlijk niet een kind van haarzelf. Ze heeft me ervan verzekerd dat ze er net zo voor zou zorgen en net zo van zal houden als was hij haar bloedeigen zoon, en misschien krijgt de kleine Harry er nog wel eens een broertje of zusje bij.

Ik weet dat Lil ervan droomt om een groot gezin te hebben met veel kinderen. Nu mijn eerste kind zuiver bloed heeft maakt het niet meer uit wat ik verder met haar doe. Dat is wel een hele opluchting. Alleen jammer dat vader en moeder mijn zoon nooit zullen zien. Enfin, dat is nou eenmaal niet anders. Ik stop maar weer met schrijven. Morgen is het vroeg dag Ik kijk voorwaarts naar de naamgevingceremonie van mijn zoon. Die van de zoon van Lucius en zijn vrouw Narcissa zal dan ook plaatsvinden.


	2. 31 Oktober 1981

31 oktober 1981

De voordeur knalde open na een krachtig en goed gericht Alohomora van Lord Voldemort. Hij liep het huis binnen, wand in de aanslag opende de deur naar wat vermoedelijk de huiskamer was en bleef in de deuropening staan, nog steeds zijn wand in de aanslag. James en Lilly Potter waren in de huiskamer. Ze stonden als verstijfd toen ze zagen wie op grove wijze hun huis was binnengedrongen. "Lord?" Het was James die het eerste sprak. "Waag het niet mij je heer te noemen, jij vuile verader" snauwde Lord Voldemort. "Goed dan" zei James geïrriteerd, "Zeg op, Wat mot je?" The Dark Lord grijnsde vol minachting. "Je zoon James." Lilly werd wit van angst en deed een pas naar achter om zich achter haar man te verschuilen. "Nooit van je leven zul je hem krijgen" Snauwde James. "Hehe, als je hem mij niet vrijwillig geeft zal ik hem van je nemen. Een afstammeling van de Malfoy lijn behoort door een Malfoy te worden opgevoed en niet door een blood traitor of mugglegespuis" zei Lord Voldemort terwijl de minachting van zijn woorden droop. "Waag het nog eenmaal om mijn vrouw te kwetsen" zei James dreigend terwijl zijn hand als automatisch naar zijn wand reikte. "Oh, gaan we vechten?" zei The Dark Lord op een manier alsof hij met een kleuter aan het converseren was. "Reken maar niet dat je van me kunt winnen, sterker nog, het betekent je dood."

"James, stop" gilde Lilly bijna panisch "Goed, als u mijn zoon wilt kunt u hem hebben, maar laat James en mij in leven." Lord Voldemort glimlachte. "Goedzo muggeldier." Sprak hij alsof hij het tegen een hond had. "Als ik niet beter zou weten zou ik nog gaan geloven dat jouw soort beter is dan deze blood traitor." Plotseling verhardde zijn stem. "Breng hem naar mij. Nu!" Lilly liep de kamer uit en liep de trap op om haar zoon te halen die lekker in zijn wiegje lag te slapen. "Het spijt me, Harry" zei ze zachtjes terwijl ze hem uit zijn wiegje tilde. "Ik hoop dat ze goed voor je zijn.". Toen ze met hem naar beneden kwam keek ze The Dark Lord aan. "Beloof je dat je ons geen kwaad zal doen en in leven zal laten, nu en voor in de eeuwigheid?" Lord Voldemort keek haar lachend aan. "Natuurlijk muggletje" zei hij. "Dan moet ik met pijn in het hart mijn zoon afstaan en hopen dat hij goed terechtkomt. "Het is niet jouw zoon muggletje? Of was je alweer vergeten dat je hem zelf niet op de wereld hebt gezet?" antwoordde Lord Voldemort sarcastisch. "Hij is Als mijn zoon en ik houd van hem als ik van mijn bloedeigen zoon zou houden" sprak Lilly die naar voren stapte om baby Harry aan The Dark Lord over te dragen.

"Lilly! Stop!" zei James, Lilly bij de arm naar achteren trekkend. "Denk je nou echt dat hij zich aan zijn belofte houd? Ik bedoel, Hij is Lord Voldemort, Als hij het wil gaan we er sowieso aan." Lord Voldemort grijnsde. "James, je brengt me op een idee" zei hij en hij hief zijn wand. AVADA KEDAVRA!

James en Lilly vielen ter plekke neer. The Dark Lord liep op Lilly toe, en pakte de inmiddels wakker geworden huilende baby uit haar armen. "Shhhh niet huilen nu, stil maar" sprak hij Daarna liep hij met Harry In zijn armen naar de voordeur, opende een kartonnen doos die hij daar had neergezet alvorens het huis te betreden haalde er een dode baby uit, liep naar binnen en legde het dode mormel in de armen van Lilly. Daarna wiste hij zijn sporen, en stak met muggle gereedschap het huis in de brand, en apparated rechtstreeks naar Malfoy Manor.

"Ik kom Madam Caliga Malfoy haar zoon brengen" sprak Lord Voldemort toen een huiself de voordeur opende. "My Lord, Caliga is niet hier, noch zal zijn ooit hier meer welkom zijn", Sprak het wezen. "Dan wens ik Lucius en Narcissa te spreken. Zijn die wel present?" "Welzeker My Lord" sprak de elf "Komt u verder".

Nadat Lord Voldemort naar de woonkamer was geleid en hem een stoel was aangeboden vroeg hij "Wat is er gebeurd met Caliga?" Het jonge stel keek stuurs de andere kand uit toen de naam van Lucius' zuster werd uitgesproken. "Ze is zo stom geweest om haar vrouwelijkheid door een muggle te laten bevuilen" sprak Lucius verafschuwend. "WAT!" verhief The Dark Lord zijn stem kwaad. "Ja, My Lord. En ze schijnt het meerdere keren te hebben gedaan nadat ze James' zoon heeft gebaard" sprak Narcissa zachtjes. "Maar wie moet er dan voor haar zoon zorgen?" vroeg Lord Voldemort "Hij komt net bij een traitor en een muggleborn vandaan. Ik kan zijn lot moeilijk nogmaals in de handen van dergelijk tuig leggen anders had ik hem net zo goed niet kunnen halen." Narcissa keek medelijdend naar de baby die in The Dark Lords armen lag te slapen. "Hij is een Malfoy, althans via de vrouwelijke lijn…" begon Narcissa zachtjes "En hij is geboren voor Caliga's bloedverraad. Zijn vader leeft niet meer neem ik aan" Lord Voldemort knikte. "En hij is nog niet ingeschreven als Potters zoon.." Sprak Lucius die zo ongeveer alle regels en wetten uit zijn hoofd kende. "Precies" sprak The Dark Lord. "En dat is waarom ik besloten had hem nu op te halen. Een half jaar later en illegale adoptie was een hoop lastiger geweest".

Lucius knikte. "Wij kunnen wel voor hem zorgen" sprak hij na een moment te hebben nagedacht. "We hebben onze zoon nog niet aan buitenstaanders getoond, noch hebben we hem ingeschreven. Narcissa zou voor hetzelfde geld een tweeling op de wereld kunnen hebben gezet" argumenteerde hij. "Het is een uitermate geslepen plan" gaf Lord Voldemort toe. "als Narcissa er ook akkoord mee gaat?" Narcissa knikte. "Natuurlijk My Lord. Ik zal hem opvoeden als ware hij mijn eigen zoon. Hij is per slot van rekening een Malfoy". "Een ding" zei Lucius. "Harry James is niet echt een geschikte naam voor een Malfoy. Het legt ook een te duidelijke link met de Potter familie." Lord Voldemort dacht hier even over na. "Naam hem alsof het je eigen kind is. Maak de eerdere naamgevingceremonie ongedaan Geef hem een andere ceremonie om er zeker van te zijn dat hij zich aan zijn nieuwe naam bind OK?" Lucius en Narcissa knikten. "Zorg goed voor hem, en behandel hem gelijk jullie zoon" Sprak The Dark Lord terwijl hij opstond om de nog steeds slapende baby aan Narcissa over te dragen. "Ik moet weer vertrekken gezien de activiteiten rondom de meervoudige moord in Godric's Hollow. Ik word vast verdacht en gezocht" De Malfoys knikten "We houden u op de hoogte" Sprak Lucius die opstond om Lord Voldemort uit te laten. "Mocht de jongen in gevaar zijn, aarzel niet hem te apparaten naar mijn schuilplaats. Lucius knikte. Daarna liet hij Lord Voldemort uit die onmiddellijk verdwijnselde naar zijn schuilplaats.

"Hoe zullen we hem noemen?" vroeg Narcissa aan haar man nadat die weer terug was gekomen. "Hmmm, even denken" sprak Lucius bedachtzaam. "wat denk je van 'Abigor Nox Malfoy'?" opperde hij. "Dat is een mooie naam, we zouden onze eigen zoon zo genoemd moeten hebben." Antwoordde Narcissa. Lucius keek zijn vrouw even scherp aan. "Hij is je eigen zoon, van nu af aan. Spreek en behandel hem zo wil je?" Narcissa sloeg haar ogen neer. "Sorry, Ik zei het zonder dat ik dat dacht. Het is nog een beetje wennen voor me om nu twee kinderen te hebben." "Het is goed zo, Ik begrijp het wel, maar Onze Dark Lord staat erop dat we hem als onze eigen zoon behandelen." Antwoordde Lucius.

Het jonge stel liep naar de babykamer. "Draco mijn jongen, je krijg er een broertje bij" sprak Narcissa terwijl Lucius een wiegje toverde. "De jonge Malfoy hoorde echter niets, zo diep was hij in slaap.


	3. 5 Juni 1985

5 juni 1985

Het was elf uur 's ochtends toen Narcissa Draco en Abigor wakker maakte. "Kom op jongens, wakker worden. Vandaag is het jullie verjaardag." Zei ze opgewekt terwijl ze de gordijnen opentrok. Draco was als eerste wakker. "Krijgen we dan ook cadeautjes mama?" vroeg hij enthousiast. "Natuurlijk mijn lief hebberdje" zei ze terwijl ze Draco's dekens opzij sloeg. "Leuk!" riep Abigor uit die inmiddels ook wakker was geworden. "Ja he?" zei Narcissa terwijl ze Abigor liefdevol aankeek. "En ik heb nu al een verassing voor jullie" "Echt waar mama?" vroegen de jongens tegelijkertijd. "Ja" zei ze inwendig lachend om het enthousiasme van haar twee zonen. "Luister goed jullie allebei. Vannacht zijn jullie allebei vijf jaar geworden. Dat is al een hele leeftijd" legde ze uit. "Jullie zijn nu geen kleuters meer maar grote jongens". "Echt waar mama?" onderbrak Draco zijn moeder in zijn enthousiasme. "Ben ik echt een grote jongen?" Narcissa knikte. "Ja, je bent nu vijf jaar, dus ben je echt een grote jongen. En een grote jongen valt zijn mamma nooit in de rede als ze tegen hem praat". "Sorry mamma" zei Draco. "Het is goed mijn zoon" zei Narcissa terwijl ze haar zoon over de bol aaide. "Omdat jullie nu grote jongens zijn gaat er een hele hoop voor jullie veranderen". Vervolgde ze "Als eerste, grote jongens dragen tovenaarskleren, net zoals grote mensen". Narcissa liep naar de kledingkast die in de kamer stond en trok deze open. Ze haalde er twee kleine robes uit. Eentje was zwart met een zilverkleurige slang erop, en de andere was groen met een zilverkleurige draak erop "Kijk Draco, Abigor, Deze robes heeft mamma voor jullie verjaardag gekocht. Welke vinden jullie het mooist?" Draco koos de Groene met de draak en Abigor koos die met de slang precies zoals Narcissa had verwacht. "Nou, nu jullie je keuze hebben gemaakt laat ik jullie snel aankleden. Er zijn nog een heleboel verassingen en cadeautjes voor jullie beneden.

Toen Narcissa de twee jongens had aangekleed en ze beneden kwamen zat Lucius al op hen te wachten. "ah, kijk aan, daar zijn mijn twee grote jongens" zei hij vaderlijk. "Oh, wat ben ik trots op jullie. Kom zitten. De huiselven zullen het ontbijt serveren". De twee jongens en Narcissa gingen aan de ontbijttafel zitten en 'plop' daar stond het ontbijt op tafel. Er was alles dat de jongens lekker vonden. Pannenkoeken, pompoentaartjes, toast, gebakken eieren, croissantjes, puddingbroodjes alles en veel meer dan ze op zouden kunnen.

Terwijl ze aan het eten waren sprak Lucius de jarigen toe. "Omdat jullie vandaag jarig zijn en al zulke grote jongens zijn geworden heb ik een verassing voor jullie waarvan ik zeker weet dat jullie die leuk gaan vinden" De beide jongens stopten een moment met eten en keken nieuwsgierig naar hun vader. "We zullen vandaag naar Diagon Alley gaan." Sprak Lucius quasi dramatisch "Wow, echt waar vader!" riepen de jongens in hun enthousiasme "Ja, echt waar, en daar zal ik jullie alles leren over de tovenaarswereld, en, we hebben heel veel verassingen en cadeautjes voor jullie."

Beide jongens konden hun enthousiasme niet onderdrukken. Dit beloofde de grootste gebeurtenis in hun leven te worden, zo ervoeren ze het. Volgens de Pure blood traditie werd een kind tot zijn vijfde zo min mogelijk in aanraking gebracht met de tovenaarswereld. Ouders deden geen magie waar hun kinderen bij waren. Op hun vijfde begon het onderwijs, meestal gegeven door de ouders zelf, om ze spelenderwijs klaar te stomen voor hun intrede op de tovenaarschool rond hun elfde.

Toen ze klaar waren met de lunch namen beide ouders hen mee naar de openhaard. "Narcissa, neem jij Abigor? Dan neem ik Draco" zei Lucius voordat hij zich naar de jongens wendde. "Luister jullie beiden. We gaan nu gebruik maken van het Floo netwerk dat is een manier voor tovenaars om snel ergens heen te gaan. Maar je kunt alleen naar een plaats die een openhaard heeft en die is aangesloten op het netwerk" De jongens begrepen het. "Om te kunnen flooen maken we gebruik van floo powder, dat is een soort magisch poeder die maakt dat we niet verbranden en dat we daar komen waar we willen. Draco, wij gaan eerst, Houd je goed vast aan mij, en laat nooit los ok?" Hij keek de jongen indringend aan. "ja pappa, Ik laat niet los, wat er ook gebeurt" antwoordde deze. "Goed dan" Lucius nam een hand vol floo powder, gooide het in het vuur liep terwijl hij Draco aan de hand hield in het vuur en zei "The Leaky Cauldron" Daarna verdwenen hij en zijn zoon. "Nu wij, Abigor" zei Narcissa "Goed vasthouden en nooit loslaten." Abigor knikte en ze liep met hem het vuur in en even later waren ze in The Leaky Cauldron waar Lucius met een nieuwsgierig om zich heenkijkende Draco. "Nu we er allemaal zijn, laten we even gaan zitten, dan kan ik wat vertellen." Zei Lucius terwijl hij zijn familie naar een tafel begeleide.

Toen ze aan de tafel zaten haalde Lucius een enorme portemonnee tevoorschijn. Hij haalde er wat muntjes uit en liet het de jongens zien. "Kijk, dit is tovenaarsgeld. Deze gouden heten Gallions, deze zilveren Sickles, en deze bronzen heten Knuts". Zonder het gevraagd te hebben herhaalden beide jongens de namen van de munten. "Gallions, Sickles, Knuts" Lucius glimlachte. "Zie je wel, jullie zijn hele grote jongens. Nou, onthoud dit goed" De jongens knikten. "Tovenaars bewaren hun geld in de tovenaars bank. Ze hebben allemaal een eigen plaats waar ze hun geld bewaren. Zo'n plaats heet een kluis. In die kluis bewaar je niet alleen geld, maar ook dingen die veel geld kosten." vervolgde hij zijn uitleg. "De Malfoy familie heeft zijn eigen kluis, maar elk lid van de familie heeft ook zijn eigen kluis. Omdat jullie nu al hele grote jongens zijn krijgen jullie vandaag jullie eigen kluis in de bank." "Echt waar? Dat is geweldig!" riepen beide jongens enthousiast. "Ja" zei Narcissa glimlachend. "echt waar. En we gaan dat nu regelen want we zijn vlakbij de bank."

De familie Malfoy liep de achteruitgang van the Leaky cauldron, en met een tik van zijn wand tegen de muur ontvouwde Diagon Alley zich voor hen. Het was druk daar. Tovenaars waren winkelend heen en weer aan het lopen. Er waren interessant ogende winkels links en rechts van hen. Op een gegeven moment vroeg Draco aan zijn vader "papa, zijn deze mensen allemaal tovenaars?" "Ja Draco, want mensen die geen tovenaar of heks zijn kunnen hier niet komen". "Wat is het verschil tussen een tovenaar en een heks?" vroeg Abigor. "Tovenaars zijn altijd mannen, en heksen zijn altijd vrouwen. Jullie moeder is een heks en Ik ben een tovenaar." Antwoordde Lucius. "Dan ben ik dus een tovenaar en geen heks" constateerde Draco. Lucius knikte inwendig lachende.

Ze kwamen in Gringotts de tovenaarsbank. Het was een magnifiek wit gebouw met enorme deuren. Ze kwamen in een hal waar wezens achter een loket dingen zaten te doen. Tovenaars en heksen liepen af en aan. "Wat zijn dat voor een – ik weet niet hoe ik ze moet noemen?" vroeg Draco aan zijn vader. "Die wezens heten Goblins Draco. Ze weten heel veel over geld" antwoordde Lucius terwijl hij met zijn familie naar een open loket liep. "Kan ik u helpen?" vroeg de goblin vanachter het loket. "De naam is Malfoy, kluis 666 mijn zonen hebben elk een kluis nodig" sprak Lucius. "Prima, dat kan geregeld worden. Wat zijn de geboorte data van uw kinderen?" Allebei vandaag 1980, ze zijn tweeling." "Hun namen?" vroeg de Goblin "Draco Abraxas Malfoy, en Abigor Nox Malfoy" sprak Lucius. "Prima, mag ik uw sleutel even voor confirmatie?" Lucius knikte en taste in zijn zak. "Alstublieft, ik wil hem graag weer terug" "Geen zorgen, ik hoef alleen maar een afdruk ervan" zei de goblin, de sleutel al weer teruggevend. "Gaat u nog verder winkelen?" "Ja zeker" "Prima, dan kunt u over minimaal drie uur de nieuwe sleutels ophalen, is dat een probleem?" "Nee hoor" zei Lucius, we komen tegen het eind van de middag wel weer langs". Daarmee was de zaak geregeld en leidde Lucius zijn gezin uit het bankgebouw.

Ze namen een van de bankjes aan de zijkant van de straat en namen er op plaats. "Nu mijn zoons," begon Lucius. "alle tovenaarskinderen die even oud zijn als jullie krijgen les van hun ouders in alle dingen die tovenaars en heksen horen te weten en kunnen. Dat betekent dat ook jullie vanaf vandaag elke dag les zullen krijgen van mij of Narcissa. We zullen jullie magie leren, over onze traditie leren, leren lezen en schrijven zodat jullie genoeg weten voordat jullie naar de toverschool moeten" "Wat is een toverschool?" vroeg Abigor "Dat is een plaats waar kinderen van tovenaars en heksen heen gaan op hun elfde jaar waar ze dingen leren waar hun ouders niet zoveel over weten" antwoordde Narcissa. "Dus we gaan echte magie leren?" Vroeg Draco. "Ja jullie gaan echte magie leren" antwoordde Lucius. "En daarom hebben jullie een wand nodig. "Wat is een Wand?" vroeg Abigor. "Lucius haalde zijn eigen uit zijn binnenzak en liet hem zien. "Kijk, dit is een wand, je hebt het nodig om magie te kunnen doen". "Krijg ik net zo een als jij papa?" "Nee, nog niet. Kinderen krijgen wands voor kinderen. Die zijn korter dan wands voor volwassenen. Dat moet ook, want anders zijn ze te zwaar en kun je er niet goed mee zwaaien. Als je elf ward krijg je een wand voor volwassenen." Draco knikte. "Kom, we gaan naar Olivander's" zei Narcissa die van het bankje opstond en haar beide zoons bij de hand nam.

Olivander's was een klein duister en stoffig zaakje. Talloze dozen stonden aan weerskanten van de winkel opeengestapeld. Olivander begroette hen. "Ah, Mr Malfoy, ik herinner me die dag dat u voor het eerst mijn zaak binnen kwam. Ik herinner me de wand die u kocht voordat u naar.." "Genoeg ouwe dromer" Onderbrak Lucius de man. "Ik ben hier voor kinderwands voor mijn twee zoons, niet om ouwe koeien uit de sloot te halen" Olivanders blik ging onmiddellijk naar de twee kinderen die geduldig doch enigszins opgewonden stonden te wachten. "Ach kijk nou toch, wat een schattige kinderen heb jij voortgebracht. Hoe heten ze?" "Draco Abraxas en Abigor Nox" zei Lucius. "aha, zeer traditionele namen is het niet? Trouwens, hoe komt dat bruine haar in je familie?" vroeg hij zijn blik op Abigor gericht". "Ik dacht dat jij enkel blond haar in je familie had?"

Oeps, daar had Lucius niet aan gedacht, hij het er over moeten denken toen hij het kind accepteerde. Hij zou het haar moeten bleken zodat het meer familiair leek. "Dat krijg je als een Black met een Malfoy trouwt, die hebben zwart haar in de familie. Hoe ze er aan komen, geen flauw benul. Wellicht wordt het vanzelf blonder naar mate hij ouder word" Olivander knikte. "Overigens, heb je een voorkeur voor materiaal voor de wands?" "Niet echt" antwoordde Lucius. "Het zijn maar kinderwands. Graag een beetje fatsoenlijke kwaliteit." Olivander Knikte. "Natuurlijk". Daarna liep hij naar een rek, haalde er twee dozen uit, opende deze en liet de beide jongens de wands zien. "En wat vinden jullie ervan? Mooi?" "Ja!" jubelden de jongens in koor. "Kunnen ze jullie goedkeuring ook krijgen?" vroeg Olivander aan de twee ouders. Beiden knikten ze. "Kom kom, neem beiden een wand en zwaai ermee". Zei de wandmaker terwijl hij hun de wands uitreikte. Beide jongens deden zogezegd en magische lichtjes stroomden uit de wand toen ze ermee zwaaiden. "Hoera! Ik kan lichtjes toveren!" riep Draco enthousiast. "Kijk! Ik ook!" riep Abigor. De drie volwassenen lachten er hartelijk om. De wands werden hoe spijtig voor de jongens ook weer opgeborgen in hun dozen. Deze werden vervolgens afgerekend en even later stonden ze weer buiten in Diagon Alley.

"zo, dat is in elk geval gebeurd" zei Lucius. "Was het leuk?" "Ja pappa!" zeiden de jongens in koor. "Dat dacht ik al" lachte de trotse vader. "Waar gaan we nu heen pappa?" vroeg Abigor nieuwsgierig. "Naar de dierenwinkel" antwoordde deze. "Jullie mogen allebei een huisdier uitkiezen voor jullie verjaardag. "Leuk!" riepen de jongens tegelijkertijd.

Toen ze in de dierenwinkel aankwamen voelde Abigor zich meteen aangetrokken tot de bak jonge slangen. Hij liep er heen en keek erin. Een zwarte slang met groene ogen tilde zijn kop op en siste -hallo jongen- tot Abigors verbazing kon hij de slang verstaan en zonder dat hij precies wist hoe, siste hij een hallo terug. -Jonge slangentaal spreker, neem je in overweging om een van ons mee te nemen? Geen van ons zal je kwaad doen- siste een andere slang. -Ja,- siste Abigor, -Ik voel me aangetrokken tot jullie.- -dat begrijpen wij.- siste enkele slangen. -Is er iemand van jullie die met mij mee wil?- verscheidend gesis steeg op uit de bak. -Kies maar een van ons,- zei een andere slang. -zwarte die mij het eerst aansprak, wil jij met me mee?- Het dier antwoordde -Natuurlijk, wie wil er niet mee met een slangentaal spreker?- -Hoe word je door de anderen genoemd?- voeg Abigor -Veni- siste het terug. -Goed Veni, neem je tijd om afscheid te nemen van je broeders en zusters, ik ga eerst kijken wat mijn familie doet, dan kom ik je ophalen ok?- Histe Abigor. -Goed Meester, ik zie je zo.- siste Veni

Abigor draaide zich om om te zien of Draco al een keuze had gemaakt. Tot zijn verbazing stonden Lucius en Narcissa hem met open mond aan te kijen. "Pappa, heb ik iets verkeerd gedaan?" vroeg de jongen. "Nee, helemaal niet" sprak Lucius "Abigor, je bent een Parselmouth, iemand die slangentaal kan horen en spreken. Wist je dat dat een zeldzaam magisch talent is?" "Echt waar papa?" Lucius knikte. "Ja, Ik ken maar 1 persoon die dat kent behalve jij". "echt?" "Ja, kom stel er nu geen vragen meer over. Ik leer je er alles over tijdens je lessen" zei Lucius die een blik op zijn andere zoon wierp en zag dat hij een zwart uiltje had uitgekozen. Abigor liep terug naar de bak met slangen -Veni, ik denk dat het tijd is om te vertrekken.- siste hij. Het slangetje hief zijn hoofd op en Abigor strekte zijn arm uit waar het jonge dier zich onmiddellijk omheen wond. Even later stonden ze buiten de winkel.

"Ik stel voor dat jullie en Narcissa ergens wat gaan drinken hier, dan kan ik nog wat dingetjes doen" sprak Lucius. "Goed, We gaan naar The Leaky Cauldron toe, dan zal ik de jongens het een en ander vertellen over de tovenaarswereld" zei Narcissa. "Als ik terug ben heb ik de sleutels bij me" zei Lucius "goed" zei Narcissa die haar zoons bij de hand nam op weg naar The Leaky Cauldron. "Wat gaat papa doen?" vroeg Draco terwijl ze die kant op lopen. "Dat merk je nog wel. Verassing"


	4. 5 & 6 Juni 1985

Een half uur later kwam Lucius terug. Narcissa had gedurende die tijd alle vragen beantwoord die de jongens konden bedenken. "Ik heb de bestellingen geplaatst" zei Lucius terwijl hij aanschoof aan het tafeltje. Ze knikte. "Draco, Abigor, nou moeten jullie even goed naar me luisteren. "Hij haalde uit zijn zak twee kluissleutels terwijl hij verder ging. "Dit zijn de sleutels van jullie bank kluizen. Jullie moeten er heel erg goed op letten begrepen?" Beide jongens knikten. Lucius haalde nog iets uit zijn zak en liet het zien. "Kijk, dit is een ketting met een pendant eraan. Kijk, zo gaat hij open" Hij drukte aan een palletje en de voorkant sprong open. Lucius deed het sleuteltje erin en deed het dekseltje weer dicht. Daarna deed hij hetzelfde met een andere pendant en het tweede sleuteltje. Daarna gaf hij elk een ketting. De jongens keken er nieuwsgierig naar. "Kijk, het plaatje op de voorkant is ons familiewapen. Als je hem draagt kan iedereen zien dat je een Malfoy bent. "Wat mooi!" zei Abigor bedachtzaam. "Narcissa, help je de jongens even om het om te hangen?" vroeg Lucius. Ze knikte en liep naar Draco en deed de ketting om bij hem, daarna deed ze hetzelfde bij Abigor. "Nou moeten jullie weten dat er een aantal spreukenn aan de ketting zijn bevestigd." Vertelde Lucius nadat Narcissa weer was gaan zitten. "Welke spells er precies op ziten dat kan ik jullie niet vertellen, maar het zijn spreuken die maken dat niemand met slechte bedoelingen hem kan stelen of openmaken. Begrepen?" De jongens knikten. "Ik zal er goed op passen pappa?" zei Draco trots. "Dat is je geraden ook" lachte Lucius. "Nu, laten we de rest van de middag doorbrengen met shoppen. Ik bedenk mij dat jullie nog meer robes nodig hebben, immers jullie zijn nu grote jongens en beginnende tovenaars".

Ze brachten de rest van de middag door als gezegd. Draco en Abigor vermaakten zich best. Het was ook allemaal zo interessant wat er te zien viel. Ze kochten een heleboel nieuwe kleren voor verschillende gelegenheden. Toen ze klaar waren keerden ze terug naar The Leaky Cauldron om vanuit daar terug naar de Manor te flooen. Bij thuiskomst plopte een van de huiselven in de kamer. "Meester, uw bestelling is afgeleverd en wacht in het voorportiek". Zei het. "Prima, ik zal er zo naar kijken. "Kunnen jullie diner regelen? We hebben beste honger". "Jawel Meester" antwoordde de huiself en plopte weg.

Ze zaten in de salon toen Lucius tegen de jongens zei "Kom eens hier jullie twee? Want ik heb nog een cadeautje voor jullie"". Verheugd stonden de beide jongens op van hun stoel en liepen naar hun vader. Die toverde een groot pak tevoorschijn. "Het is voor jullie allebei sprak hij, en helemaal alleen van jullie pappa" De jongens namen het pak in ontvangst en ontdeden het gebroederlijk van zijn verpakking. Een bord met zwarte en witte vlakjes kwam uit de doos, en een doosje dat rammelde alsof er houtenn blokjes in zaten. "Papa, wat is het?" Vroeg Draco als eerst. "Het is een tovenaarsschaakspel" antwoordde Lucius. "Kom, ik zal jullie leren hoe het gaat."

Narcissa lachte geamuseerd. Het was typisch iets voor Lucius om hen een schaakspel cadeau te doen. Ze had niet geweten wat hij hen zou geven, hij had het met een glimlach geheim gehouden toen ze er naar vroeg. Lucius liet beide jongens aan weerskanten van de tafel zitten. Hij legde het bord neer tussen hen en zei "Zien jullie, als jullie gaan spelen en het bord neerleggen, zorg dan dat er altijd een wit vakje aan je rechterhand is" hij wees beiden het vakje aan waar ze op moesten letten. Daarna opende hij het doosje dat zo had gerammeld. "Toverschaak is oorlogje spelen. Twee tovenaars nemen het met hun legers tegen elkaar op in een strijd op het slagveld" hij wees naar het schaakbord om duidelijk te maken dat het bord symbool stond voor het slagveld. "En dit" hij liet het doosje met schaakstukken zien, "Dit zijn de legers, het zwarte leger behoort de ene tovenaar toe, het witte de andere" "Dus ik moet vechten tegen Draco?" vroeg Abigor. Lucius knikte. "Maar Draco is mijn broer!" riep Abigor een beetje verward uit. "Het is geen echt gevecht" suste Lucius de jongen. "Het is een spel, en geen van beide zullen jullie erdoor sterven". De jongen leek te ontspannen. "Oh, gelukkig maar" verzuchtte hij. PLOP! Een huiself verscheen in de kamer. "Meester, het diner is klaar". "Goed" zei Lucius. "Kom jongens, we gaan nu eten, een andere keer zal ik jullie meer over het spel leren, goed?" "Graag pappa" antwoordde de jongens terwijl ze opstonden om naar de eetkamer te vertrekken.

Na het diner stuurde vader Lucius zijn kinderen naar bed. De dag was lang genoeg geweest voor hen en hijzelf had nog het een en ander te doen voor morgen. Morgen zou hij beginnen zijn zoons te onderwijzen. Hij verheugde zich erop. Terwijl Narcissa de kinderen naar bed bracht liep hij zelf naar het voorportiek om de bestellingen weg te bergen. Het waren voornamelijk zaken ten behoeve van de educatie van zijn zoons. Ketels, boeken, perkament, schrijfveren, inkt en andere dingen die nodig waren in de nog in ere te herstellen onderwijsruimte. Het was dan ook vrij laat toen Lucius en Narcissa klaar waren en hun bed opzochten.

De volgende dag kwam Narcissa de jongens rond een uur of tien wekken. "Goedemorgen mijn grote kerels, het is tijd om op te staan" zei ze opgewekt terwijl ze het gordijn opentrok. "Vandaag gaat pappa ons dingen leren nietwaar?" vroeg Abigor verheugd. ""jazeker" antwoordde zijn moeder, " zo te horen heb je er zin in" De jongen glimlachte. "Ik kan niet wachten om mijn eerste spreuk te leren" zei hij waarna hij zich tot zijn jonge slang wendde. –Veni, ben je wakker?- -Ja meester- antwoordde het dier. –Heb je zin me te vergezellen tijdens mijn les als dat mag van Papa?- -Natuurlijk meester. Ik ga waar jij gaat- Abigor schoof de dekens van zich af en kwam zijn bed uit terwijl Narcissa bezig was Draco wakker te maken. "Mama, ik ben een grote jongen niet waar?" Vroeg hij zijn moeder "Ja Abigor, dat ben je zeker" antwoordde deze. "Mama, denk je dat ik zelf mijn robe aan kan krijgen?" vroeg de jongen onzeker "Je kunt het proberen, maar wees er voorzichtig mee" antwoordde Narcissa. "Als het niet lukt, help je me dan?" "Natuurlijk. Draco, word je wakker nu?" Abigor liep naar de stoel waar zijn robe op lag en pakte het. Hij zou trots op zichzelf zijn en zich echt een grote jongen voelen als hij het ding zelf aan kreeg. En dat lukte! Na tien minuten had hij hem eindelijk aan, en redelijk netjes. Draco was ook aangekleed en keek naar de onhandige acties die zijn broer uitvoerde. "mama! Het is gelukt! Nu ben ik echt een grote jongen" zei Abigor trots. "Zeker ben jij een grote jongen. Nou kom jullie twee, het ontbijt is klaar.

Na het ontbijt nam Lucius de twee jongens mee naar een ruimte waar ze nooit eerder waren geweest. Er waren twee bankjes, en er stonden kasten met van allerlei dingen erin. "In deze ruimte zullen jullie je lessen krijgen, meestal van mij, maar soms ook van mamma. De jongens die naast elkaar in de bankjes zaten knikten. "Het eerste dat ik jullie wil leren is iets heel belangrijks. Het gaat over onze familie. Daarna gaan we beginnen met magie. Ik ga jullie je allereerste spreuk aanleren." "Leuk!" riepen Abigor en Draco tegelijk. "Maar voordat we verder gaan wil ik een paar afspraken maken. "Als ik praat mag je me niet onderbreken. Is dat duidelijk?" De jongens knikten. "Als ik wat vraag aan 1 van jullie, dan geeft alleen diegene antwoord aan wie ik het heb gevraagd" De jongens begrepen het. "Heb je een vraag steek dan je vinger op. En als laatste, als ik stop zeg dan staken jullie onmiddellijk welke activiteit waar jullie mee bezig zijn" Nogmaals een knik van beide jongens. "Goed Laten we dan beginnen" zei Lucius tenslotte.

"Draco, weet jij nog het verschil tussen een tovenaar en een heks?"

"Een tovenaar is altijd een man en een heks altijd een vrouw."

"Goed zo Draco. Nu is het zo dat men als men over tovenaars en heksen tezamen spreekt men het bijna altijd over Tovenaars heeft, tenzij het merendeel van de groep uit vrouwen bestaat. Als iemand dus zegt. 'er liepen heel veel tovenaars op Diagon Alley rond' dan betekent dit dus niet dat er alleen maar mannen liepen."

De jongens knikten als teken dat ze het begrepen.

"Niet alle mensen zijn tovenaar. Sommige mensen hebben geen greintje magie in zich. Deze mensen worden door tovenaars 'Muggles' genoemd. Een muggle weet niets over de wereld van de tovenaars, ze geloven niet eens dat tovenaars bestaan. De wereld waarin zij leven laat geen enkele vorm van magie toe. Een muggle die ooit een tovenaar magie ziet doen zal denken dat hij gek is geworden of hij zal domweg ontkennen wat hij heeft gezien.

"Dat zijn dan knap stomme mensen" merkte Draco op.

Lucius schoot een scherpe blik in Draco's richting.

"Sorry pappa"

"Nu bestaat de wereld niet alleen uit muggels en tovenaars." Vervolgde Lucius. "En dat is nou precies wat ik jullie vandaag wou leren. Draco, Abigor, Ik ben jullie vader. Ik ben een tovenaar. Jullie moeder is een heks. Kinderen van tovenaars en heksen zoals jullie worden ook wel Pure Blood tovenaars genoemd. Ik zal hier later op terug komen. Nu zijn er ook muggle ouders die een kind met magisch vermogen op de wereld zetten. Zo'n kind noem je een Muggle-Born. Pure blood tovenaars en Muggle-Born tovenaars zijn dus het absoluut tegenovergestelde van elkaar. Vaak is het zo dat tovenaars met zuiver tovenaars bloed in zich beter met magie en magische dingen zijn dan tovenaars van onzuiver muggle bloed. Dat komt omdat mensen met onzuiver bloed geen erfmagie hebben." Toen pauzeerde hij even. "Mijn zonen, jullie moeten deze les goed onthouden, want ik kom er een volgende keer op terug en zal er meer over uitleggen. Bewaar al je vragen voor dan ok?" Beide jongens knikten. "Nu dan, laten we over gaan tot het leukere gedeelte" Lucius glimlachte. Hij pakte de dozen van zijn tafel opende ze en gaf beide jongens hun wand.

Nadat ze hun wand nogmaals bewonderd hadden zei Lucius "Nu houd je wand in je rechter hand. Houd die recht naar voren zodat de punt van de wand van je af wijst. Adem diep en dan zeg "Lumos" Beide jongens deden zoals gezegd en een klein flitsje licht kwam uit de top van hun wands. "Nu schreeuw 'Lumos' zo hard als je kan" zei Lucius. "De jongens begonnen te schreeuwen. "LUMOS! LUUUUMOS!" en uiteindelijk ontsprong een redelijke bundel licht uit de top van hun wand. Die bleef even hangen en doofde daarna uit. "Goed, dit word jullie huiswerk voor morgen. Ik zou erg trots op jullie zijn als jullie morgen een straal licht kunnen toveren die meer dan drie tellen zichtbaar bleef" sprak Lucius. De jongens waren door het dolle heen. Ze hadden een lichtstraal getoverd die een fractie van een seconde was blijven hangen. Maar het moest langer, en er was niets leukers dan te leren toveren.

Toen ze klaar waren met de les zochten beide broertjes een plaats op waar ze konden oefenen. Ze vonden een lege kamer en besloten daar hun spreuk te gaan oefenen. "LUMOS! LUUUUMOOOOS!" schreeuwden ze telkens weer. In de verte kon Narcissa hen horen schreeuwen. Toen Lucius dan ook de salon binnen stapte kon ze niet nalaten om te vragen wat hun zoons aan het uitvoeren waren. "Oh Cis, het is niks, ze proberen hun Lumos te verlengen." Narcissa keek hem vragend aan. "En daar moeten ze zo voor schreeuwen?" Lucius grijnsde. "Niet perse voor de spreuk, het is voor kinderen een makkelijke manier om hun krachten te bundelen en te focussen" Narcissa knikte begrijpend. "Ik heb het ook zo geleerd" grijnsde Lucius. "Het is een gebruikelijke vorm van onderwijs in de Malfoy lijn. Hoe heb jij je Lumos eigenlijk geleerd Cis?" "Ik leerde Lumos pas op school" zei ze. "Bij ons in de familie is Accio de eerste spreuk die ze kinderen leren." Lucius keek even bedachtzaam. "Dat is interessant" sprak hij. "Zou je me eens wat meer over jullie educatie traditie willen vertellen? We hebben het daar eigenlijk nooit zo over gehad". "Natuurlijk. Maar ik denk dat ik je beter mijn boek daarover kan lenen. Die ligt trouwens in mijn kluis in Gringotts" "Ik zou het graag eens lezen" sprak Lucius. Toen hoorden ze een hele harde LUUUUUUUUMOOOOOOOOOOOOS! "Ik ga even bij de kinderen kijken" zei Lucius voor hij op stond.

Toen Lucius in de lege kamer kwam zag hij dat Abigor daar in zichzelf gekeerd op de vloer zat met zijn wand in zijn naar voren stekende linkerhand waaruit een enorme felle lichtbundel kwam die daar bleef hangen. Draco stond er met open mond naar te kijken, wachtend op het moment dat het licht doofde. Beide jongens waren zo gefixeerd op het licht dat ze niet eens door hadden dat hun vader de kamer was binnengekomen. Het licht hing daar in de lucht en het doofde niet. Abigor keek gefocust naar de top van zijn wand. Toen na vijf minuten brak de wand met een krak. De Lumos doofde en op hetzelfde moment viel Abigor achterover op de vloer. Lucius rende op hem af pakte de gebroken wand en nam zijn zoon in de armen. "Pappa?" vroeg Draco. "Draco, ga naar mamma, ze is in de salon." Draco knikte en verliet het vertrek. Daarna liep lucius met een totaal slappe Abigor in zijn armen naar de slaapkamers van de jongens en legde hem daar in bed om vervolgens zijn zoon en vrouw op te zoeken om te vertellen wat er gebeurd was.

Toen hij aankwam in de salon zei hij tegen Draco, "Hoe gaat het met je uiltje Draco? Misschien kun je even met hem gaan spelen? Dan kunnen mamma en Ik even met elkaar praten." Draco knikte en verliet de salon. Lucius ging zitten, haalde de gebroken wand uit zijn zak en legde hem op de salontafel. "Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg Narcissa bezorgd. "Ik vrees dat Abigor te sterk is voor deze wand" antwoordde Lucius. "Hij deed een Lumos die meer dan vijf minuten moet hebben blijven hangen. Want toen ik daar binnen kwam duurde het nog vijf minuten voordat de wand brak, de jongen door zijn energie was en de Lumos doofde." "Waar is Abigor nu?" vroeg de moeder bezorgd. "Ik heb hem in zijn bed gelegd, dan kan hij zichzelf weer opladen." Narcissa slaakte een zicht van verlichting. "Maar als hij het voor elkaar krijgt om met zijn energie een wand te breken, dan moet hij erg magisch vermogend zijn." Constateerde ze. "Inderdaad" sprak Lucius. "We zouden Onze Dark Lord hiervan op de hoogte moeten brengen denk ik. Hij zou er alleen maar blij mee zijn." Narcissa glimlachte. "Weet je Luc, hij voelt nu zo als mijn eigen zoon dat ik bijna vergeten was dat het Onze Dark Lords gratie is dat wij hem mogen opvoeden" Lucius glimlachte. "Vergeet dat nooit Cis, Vergeet dat nooit. Wie weet wat voor grootse positie Abigor zal kunnen verkrijgen wanneer hij ouder is. Onze Dark Lord moet al geweten hebben dat hij zoveel kracht bezit, anders had Hij er vast niet zoveel werk van gemaakt om de jongen daar weg te krijgen en hem fatsoenlijk te laten opvoeden. Wie weet wat voor grootse plannen Hij met hem heeft." sprak Lucius. "Ja" zei Narcissa bedachtzaam. "En ik denk dat je hem ook moet vertellen dat hij Parsel spreekt" Lucius knikte. "Mee eens. Ik zal vandaag nog een verslag maken en het Onze Dark Lord toesturen". Daarna stond hij op om Draco te zoeken. Hij begreep dat de jongen veel vragen had over wat er gebeurd was.


	5. 20 Augustus 1985

20 Augustus 1985

Narcissa kwam de jongens gekleed in een donkergroene muggle jurk om negen uur 's ochtends wekken. "Wakker worden jullie twee. Het gaat vandaag een hele speciale dag worden" zei ze opgewekt terwijl ze de gordijnen opendeed. Abigor was het eerst wakker. Hij liep naar zijn stoel om zijn robe aan te trekken. "Wacht even Abigor" hield zijn moeder hem tegen. "Vandaag moeten jullie mugglekleren dragen". "Maar mamma? Grote jongens dragen toch tovenaarskleren?" vroeg Abigor verward. "Normaal gesproken wel, mijn zoon. Maar zoals ik zei, vandaag is het een speciale dag". Zei Narcissa terwijl ze naar de kledingkast liep en er twee complete sets muggelkleding uithaalde. .

In tegenstelling tot hoe tovenaars normaalgesproken muggelkleren dragen, dat wil zeggen dat ze niet bij elkaar passen, hebben Pure blood tovenaars die hun bloedlijn belangrijk genoeg vinden dit vanuit hun traditie aangeleerd gekregen. En alhoewel ze er niet van houden om dergelijke kledingstukken te dragen, zien ze in dat het soms nuttig kan zijn dit wel te doen. Er was dan ook niets vreemds aan de sets muggle kleren die Narcissa uit de kast haalde.

Nadat ze beide jongens had aangekleed liepen ze naar beneden om te ontbijten. Lucius, ook gekleed in muggle tenue zat daar al op hen te wachten. "Ah daar zijn jullie" zei hij, zijn blik goedkeurend op zijn vrouw en kinderen werpend. "Kom ga zitten, ik heb een boel te vertellen." Toen ze aanschoven en het ontbijt op tafel plopte vertelde hij aan zijn zonen "Jullie vragen je natuurlijk af waarom je muggelkleren draagt nietwaar?" Beide jongens knikten. "De reden is, dat jullie vandaag op een hele andere manier les krijgen. Want we gaan vandaag een kijkje nemen in de mugglewereld." De jongens keken verheugd maar zeiden niks. Ze wisten dat hun vader er niet van hield wanneer ze hem onderbreken. "Maar voor dat we gaan wil ik een aantal afspraken met jullie maken. Om te beginnen, er mogen geen huisdieren mee." Abigor siste een kort sorry naar Veni die van zijn arm gleed en zich elders ging vermaken. "Ook word er tijdens ons bezoek niet gepraat over tovenaarsdingen en geen magie gedaan. Dat betekent dat jullie wands thuis blijven begrepen?" De jongens knikten, haalden hun wands uit hun mouw en gaven deze aan hun vader. "En als laatste, en dat is het moeilijkste, we moeten doen alsof we muggle toeristen zijn. Dat betekent dat je niet moet vragen naar dingen die mugglekinderen normaal gesproken weten." Beide kinderen knikten. "Thuis mogen jullie natuurlijk zo veel vragen stellen als jullie willen.

Lucius haalde twee dingen uit zijn zak. Het ene leek op een zonnebril, het ander op een horloge. "Narcissa, wil je Draco er even mee helpen?" Narcissa liet draco zien hoe je de bril opzette en deed het horloge op zijn linker pols. "Dit is een fotobril" begon Lucius. "het ziet er uit als een gewone zonnebril zoals Muggeltouristen ook veel dragen, maar je kunt er gewoon door zien. Het andere lijkt op een muggle polsklok alleen is het dat niet". Narcissa nam het over. "Draco, voel eens aan je polsklok met je rechterhand. Als het goed is kun je een knopje voelen." Draco deed zoals gevraagd werd. "Kijk nu naar je vader en druk tegen het knopje". Draco deed het. "Kijk nu naar de polsklok" Draco deed het en tot zijn verbazing was er een afbeelding van zijn vader op de polsklok te zien. "Abigor, ik heb er ook een voor jou." zei Lucius terwijl hij een andere bril en horloge uit zijn zak haalde. "Als je iets ziet waar je een vraag over hebt, doe dan hetzelfde als wat draco deed. De polsklok onthoud alles dat je er op vast legt. Als we weer thuis zijn kunnen we de plaatjes bekijken en kan ik er uitleg over geven OK?" Narcissa hiep Abigor de dingen op en om te doen en ze vervolgden, de jongens opgewonden, hun ontbijt.

Toen ze klaar waren met het ontbijt liepen ze naar de openhaard. "Jongens, herinneren jullie nog hoe we naar Diagon Alley gingen" vroeg Lucius. Beide jongens grijnsden. "Goed vasthouden." Zeiden ze in koor. Beide ouders moesten er om lachen. "Goed daar gaan we dan. Narcissa, neem jij Draco?" Ze knikten. Even later waren ze in The Leaky Cauldron en liepen ze de gewone ingang uit.

Het was een drukte van jewelste op de winkelstraat. Ze gingen winkel in winkel uit en Draco en Abigor waren bijna continu bezig met foto's te maken. Ze gingen zelfs naar een snoepwinkel om de jongens wat snoepjes te laten proeven, en naar de snackbar om het een en ander te drinken en te eten. De jongens gedroegen zich al die tijd voorbeeldig al moesten ze soms wel wachten omdat een van hen een foto wou maken. Op een gegeven moment konden de jongens niet wachten om antwoorden te krijgen op al hun vragen en dus besloten ze om terug te lopen naar The Leaky Cauldron om terug naar huis te Flooen.

Toen ze weer thuis waren wond Veni zichzelf onmiddellijk rond Abigors arm. De brillen en polsklokken gingen weer af en Narcissa nam de jongens mee naar boven zodat e hun robes weer konden aan krijgen. Daarna vertrokken ze gevieren naar de leskamer. Lucius had inmiddels een groot wit laken opgehangen en projecteerde daar op magische wijze het eerste plaatje wat Draco had geschoten op, het plaatje van zichzelf. De jongens moesten lachen omdat ze hun vader zo groot op het witte laken zagen. Daarna werd de sfeer weer serieuzer. Lucius begon te spreken.

"Goed, ik ga nu de plaatjes laten zien. Steek je vinger op als je er vragen over hebt"

Vervolgens wees hij met zijn wand naar het witte doek. Het plaatje van hem verdween en in de plaats daarvan verschenen er een heleboel kleine plaatjes. Hij wees er een aan en die vulde vervolgens het hele doek. Op het plaatje stond een muggle die bij een kassa stond af te rekenen. Draco stak zijn vinger op.

"Draco?"

"Is dat geld, dat wat die muggle in zijn hand heeft?"

"Ja dat is geld. Goed gezien. Muggle geld bestaat uit munjes en briefjes. De muntjes zijn minder waard dan de briefjes. Muggles hebben geen magie en kunnen hun portemonnee niet lichter toveren wanneer deze vol zit met muntjes. Daarom gebruiken ze briefjes. Die zijn lichter"

"Abigor?"

"Waarom gebruiken tovenaars niet hetzelfde geld als muggles?"

"Dat is een goede vraag Abigor. Mugglegeld is voor tovenaars heel makkelijk na te maken. Tovenaarsgeld niet, want dat word door Goblins gemaakt. Als tovenaars zoveel geld konden maken zouden ze geen geld hoeven verdienen, en zouden ze lui worden.

Het volgende plaatje was van een man die een blikje cola uit een automaat haalde.

"Abigor?"

"Wat is dat voor een ding?"

"Zo'n ding heet een automaat. Het word door muggles gebruikt omdat ze geen magie kunnen. Als je magie kunt kun je je drinken uit het niets tevoorschijn toveren. Een muggle kan dat niet. Als hij iets wil drinken moet hij het kopen of uit een automaat halen."

Op deze manier werden alle plaajes behandeld. En de jongens hadden heel veel plaatjes geschoten. Toen ze klaar waren was het ver in de avond. Lucius besloot dat het welletjes was geweest voor vandaag. Hij riep een huiself en beval deze om een kleine maaltijd te maken. Daarna ging iedereen naar bed.


	6. 10 Oktober 1985

10 Oktober 1985

Lucius zat met een groot probleem. Het Lumos incident was niet de enige keer dat Abigor zijn wand had gebroken en totaal door zijn krachten heen was. Zijn Alohomora was zo krachtig dat de deur uit zijn voegen sprong, zijn Avis toverde reusachtige valken tevoorschijn in plaats van kleine onschuldige vogeltjes, en zijn Flagrate bleef zo niet nog langer in de lucht hangen dan zijn Lumos. Het grootste probleem echter was dat zijn Finite Incantatem te zwak was om er zijn eigen krachtige spreuken mee te stoppen, noch was die van Lucius of Narcissa.

Aan de ene kant was vader Lucius trots op zijn zoon, hij was nog zo jong, en nu al zo krachtig. Aan de andere kant maakte hij zich ook zorgen. Als hij nu al zo krachtig is, hoe krachtig zou hij dan wel niet worden als hij volkomen magisch volgroeid is? Misschien moest hij maar eens advies vragen ergens, bijvoorbeeld bij The Dark Lord himself, als hij daar tenminste tijd voor had. Die weet vast wel hoe je moet dealen met een dergelijke hoeveelheid aan kracht.

Hij trok een lade open en haalde er een vel perkament uit. Dacht even na en schreef daarna een kort briefje. Vervolgens nam hij zijn wand en bond hij wat spreuken aan het briefje zodat de brief niet in verkeerde handen zou komen voor het geval zijn uil werd gekaapt. Daarna liep hij naar de uilenvleugel en zond zijn uil weg.

Later die avond nadat de jongens naar bed waren gebracht ontving hij zijn uil terug met een kleine boodschap. The Dark lord zal om 9 uur op Malfoy Manor verschijnen. Snel stond Lucius op en verliet zijn kantoor om Narcissa ervan op de hoogte te brengen. Die zat in de Salon door een uil-order gids te bladeren.

"Cissy?"

"hmhm?"

"Onze Dark Lord zal hier om 9 uur verschijnselen."

"Waarom?"

"Abigor."

"Moet de jongen er ook bij zijn?"

"Als Onze Dark Lord dat wenselijk acht."

"Natuurlijk"

Lucius keek op de grote staande klok die in de salon stond. Het was half negen. Hij nam een stoel en acciode een boek uit zijn bibliotheek.

Klokslag negen. De salondeur werd opengedaan. Beide ouders legden hun boek weg en stonden op om hun heer op gepaste wijze te begroeten. "My Lord, neemt u plaats alstublieft" sprak Lucius. Lord Voldemort nam een stoel en zweeg even. "Ik hoor dat je wat krachtproblemen hebt met Abigor?" Lucius knikte. "Ja Mijn Heer, Hij overpowert zijn spreuken en is daarna helemaal op. Ook is zijn Finite Incantatem te zwak om zijn spreuk te stoppen. Zelfs die van mijzelf en die van Narcissa kunnen zijn spreuk niet annuleren." The Dark Lord dacht even na. Toen vroeg hij: "Narcissa, kan ik hem zien?" "Hij slaapt, maar als u het wilt maak ik hem wakker" zei Narcissa. "Graag, ik wil even met hem praten."

Narcissa liep zachtjes naar de kamer van haar zonen, toverde een geluidsbarrière zodat Draco zou blijven slapen en zei "Abigor? Wil je wakker worden we hebben bezoek." Langzaam deed Abigor zijn ogen open. "mamma? Moet Draco ook wakker worden?" "Nee, laat hem maar slapen" sprak zijn moeder. Op het moment dat hij wakker zijn bed uitstapte siste Veni –Veni gaat met Meester mee, is dat goed?- "Mamma, Veni vraagt of ze mee mag" Narcissa lachte. Ze dacht dat The Dark Lord dat wel kon waarderen en zei "Ja, nu, trek snel je robe aan en neem je wand mee." Abigor deed zoals werd gevraagd en even later liepen ze de trap af richting salon.

Toen ze de salon binnen liepen siste The Dark Lord –Hallo Abigor- terwijl hij snel een goedkeurende blik op Narcissa richtte. –Hallo- siste Abigor terug enigszins verbaasd. -Hallo grote Slangentaal spreker- siste Veni terwijl ze haar kop uit Abigors mouw stak om te zien wie zijn meester had begroet. The Dark Lord lachte vriendelijk toen hij de slang tevoorschijn zag komen. –Ben jij de Parselmouth waar pappa me over verteld heeft?- siste Abigor aarzelend. –Ik denk van wel- siste Lord Voldemort terwijl hij zijn blik naar Lucius wendde die zichtbaar niet begreep waar het gesprek over ging. "Abigor vraagt of ik de parselmouth ben waarover jij hem verteld hebt" vroeg hij. Lucius knikte. "Ja Abigor, The Dark Lord is de enige andere parselmouth die ik ken." bevestigde hij.

-Abigor? Zou je mij een Lumos kunnen laten zien?- vroeg Lord Voldemort. Abigor haalde zijn wand uit zijn zak, stak zijn linker hand naar voren en zonder het door te hebben siste hij –Lumos- in plaats van het hardop te zeggen. Een enorme felle lichtstraal ontsproot van de top van zijn wand. Zonder ook maar de moeite te nemen om zijn wand te pakken siste The Dark Lord –Finite Incantatem- en de Lumos ging uit. Abigor lachte. Hij vond het leuk. –Leg je wand eens op de grond voor je- siste The Dark Lord. Abigor deed wat van hem gevraagd werd. – Denk je dat je een Lumos uit de wand kan laten komen zonder hem aan te raken?- vroeg Lord Voldemort. –Ik weet niet, maar ik zal het proberen- siste de jongen.

Allen zagen hoe de jongen voor een moment heel geconcentreerd naar zijn wand keek. –Lumos- siste hij toen. Even flakkerde er een straaltje licht aan de top van de wand. Die leek vervolgens weer te doven, maar toen ineens werd deze feller en feller en groter en groter totdat Lord Voldemort de spreuk deed beëindigen.

Even dacht The Dark Lord na. Toen pakte hij een schrijfveer die op de salontafel lag en gaf deze aan Abigor. Toen siste hij; –Stel je eens voor dat dit je wand is. Probeer eens of je er een Lumos uit kan laten komen.- De jongen knikte. Hij nam de veer in zijn linker hand, hield deze naar voren en siste – Lumos- Zonder enige moeite wist hij een felle lichtbundel uit het uiteinde van de veer te toveren en nogmaals doofde Lord voldemort de spreuk. – Leg de veer eens neer en doe alsof je een wand in je hand hebt- stelde The Dark Lord voor. Zonder enige moeite wist Abigor een Lumos uit zijn naar voren gestoken wijsvinger te toveren. –Probeer eens een Lumos boven de salontafel zonder ernaar te wijzen- Abigor focuste zijn blik op de lamp die recht boven de salontafel hing en toverde zonder enige moeite een Lumos boven de tafel die The Dark Lord vervolgens weer ongedaan maakte.

Lord Voldemort siste een paar woorden van goedkeuring toen vroeg hij Lucius om een Lumos te doen en hij vroeg Abigor om de spreuk ongedaan te maken met Finite Incantatem. Zonder enige moeite wist Abigor de Lumos te doven. -Probeer nu mijn Lumos te doven- Lord Voldemort toverde een Lumos die zeker krachtiger was dan die van Lucius maar nog lang niet op zijn volle kracht was. Abigor doofde hem zonder enige moeite.

Lord Voldemort maakte nu zijn Lumossen steeds krachtiger en de jongen doofde deze. Hij had er duidelijk schik in. Toen na een stuk of twintig Lumossen kwamen ze op een punt waarop het de jongen moeite begon te kosten. Hij pakte zijn wand van de grond en met behulp van zijn wand kreeg hij het voor elkaar om hem te doven. –Dus, tot zover gaat je magie zonder wand- siste Lord Voldemort. –Vind je het nog steeds leuk?- -Jaa- siste de jongen enthousiast. Lord Voldemort zette een nieuwe nog sterkere Lumos op en Abigor doofde hem. Daarna volgde nog negen Lumossen totdat ze op het punt kwamen dat Abigor hem zelfs met wand niet meer kon doven.

Lord Voldemort zat nu op iets meer dan de helft van zijn wandloze kracht en de jongen was nog niet eens volgroeid. Dit was uiterst veelbelovend. The Dark Lord besefte dat hij er een grote aanwinst bij zou hebben mits hij de jongen aan zijn kant had. Echter als de jongen zich tegen hem zou keren zou hij wellicht zelfs nog wel een gevaar kunnen vormen. Wat was hij blij dat hij de jongen toentertijd bij die traitor en die muggle had weggehaald. Niet dat het zijn idee was geweest. Het was Nagini die moest hebben gevoeld dat er iets bijzonders aan de hand was met de jongen die dag dat hij terug kwam van een bezoek aan de Malfoys en had geopperd of het niet verstandiger zou zijn als de jongen een fatsoenlijke opvoeding kreeg.

-Dat was heel goed van je- siste The Dark Lord. Abigor keek verheugd. –Weet je dat je heel erg sterk bent?- -Ik wist het niet zeker- siste de jongen terug. –Wat denk je, zou je het leuk vinden als ik je dingen ging leren die pappa of mamma je niet kunnen leren?- vroeg The Dark Lord. –Ja!- siste Abigor enthousiast. Toen siste hij spontaan –Weet je, ik vind jou wel leuk- Lord Voldemort moest er inwendig om lachen en siste –gelukkig maar- terug. Hij wist niet wat het precies was, maar iets in de jongen maakte dat hij zich op zijn gemak bij hem voelde. Was dat omdat hij iets van zichzelf in de jongen herkende? Was dat omdat de jongen een parselmouth is? Hij wist het niet noch kon hij het verklaren.

–Ik zal er met je vader over spreken- siste hij naar de jongen. –Goed.- siste deze terug. –Wist je dat jij en je slang ook met elkaar kunnen spreken ook al zijn jullie niet dicht bij elkaar?- siste The Dark Lord. –Echt waar? Hoe dan?- Siste de jongen terug. –Als jij aan je slang denkt en eerst haar naam sist kun je daarna een boodschap sissen, en als je slang aan zijn of haar meester denkt en vervolgens iets sist dan kan jij het horen. Als je heel ver van elkaar bent duurt het langer voordat je hoort wat de ander zegt- Siste The Dark Lord. – Oh, veni!- siste Abigor enthousiast, -hoor je dat, we kunnen met elkaar praten ookal kun je ergens niet mee naar toe- -Meester, dat is heugelijk nieuws, kom laten we het gaan proberen- siste de slang terug. –Mag dat wel meneer?- Vroeg Abigor aan The Dark Lord. –Ga je gang, dan kan ik even met je ouders praten- zei deze.

Abigor rende de kamer uit. Lucius keek even vragend naar The Dark Lord. Deze glimlachte alleen maar. "Ik heb hem toestemming gegeven. Ik heb hem geleerd dat hij op afstand met zijn slang kan praten. Hij is dat nu aan het proberen." Narcissa glimlachte. "My Lord, het lijkt alsof u heel goed met de jongen overweg kunt" constateerde ze. The Dark Lord bevestigde dit. "Overigens, ik heb Abigor gevraagd of hij het leuk zou vinden als ik hem dingen ga leren die jullie hem niet kunnen leren zoals op afstand praten met zijn slang" hij grinnikte even "En hij heeft mij dit toegezegd. Natuurlijk moet ik jullie goedkeuring ook hebben." Lucius knikte.. "My Lord, ik denk dat u beter overweg kunt met zijn kracht dan wij, Wij kunnen de schade die hij aanricht niet ongedaan maken" Lord Voldemort knikte. "Ik denk echter dat je hem eerst meer moet vertellen over wie ik ben" "Dat is waar" zei Lucius. "Ik was nog niet helemaal klaar met hen te onderwijzen over purebloods half-bloods squibs en muggles. Allebei kennen ze de begrippen nu maar ik was nog niet zo ver om ze te leren dat de ene soort beter is dan alle anderen" The Dark Lord knikte. "Ik denk dat je wat Draco betreft bij de traditie moet blijven, echter Abigor is een ander verhaal. Ik denk dat hij recht heeft om te weten wie ik ben en wat andere tovenaars van mij vinden voordat ik hem les ga geven. Misschien word het ook tijd dat je andere zoon kennis met me maakt, want je weet hoe zonen soms zijn. Ze vertellen elkaar soms alles." Narcissa lachte. "Inderdaad My Lord, Ik wed dat Draco morgen al vroeg weet wat er vannacht heeft plaatsgevonden." Lucius knikte. "Kunt u niet een keer langskomen overdag? Dan kunnen we lestijd aan u wijden" The Dark Lord glimlachte. "Als het niet mijn secondant was die het vroeg dan zou ik het afwijzen. Wat dacht je van Halloween? Dat is toch al een speciale dag" Beide ouders knikten. "dat lijkt me een uitstekend plan" sprak Lucius.

Toen vloog de salondeur open en kwam Abigor enthousiast sissend de kamer binnen –het is gelukt het is gelukt- The Dark Lord glimlachte. –zeg Abigor, wil je wat we vannacht gedaan hebben niet aan Draco vertellen?- Abigor keek even vertwijfeld. –Waarom niet?- -Omdat ik het vraag- siste The Dark Lord een zielig gezicht opzettend. –Goed dan, omdat jij het wilt. Ik zeg niks-

-Afgesproken?-

-Afgesproken!-

Beiden keken elkaar glimlachend aan alsof ze elkaar net een geheimpje hadden verteld. Lucius en Narcissa observeerden de blikken van verstandhouding die de twee parselsprekers wisselden.

–Ik moet vertrekken-

-Echt waar?-

-Geen zorgen, we zien elkaar snel weer-

-Ga je me dan dingen leren?-

-Vast wel-

-Leuk!-

-Heb je morgen weer les?-

-Ja-

-Dan kun je beter naar bed gaan-

-Als mamma me helpt-

"Narcissa?"

"My Lord?"

"Ik denk dat Abigor beter naar bed gaan nu, hij zei dat hij morgen weer les had. Ik moet overigens ook weer vertrekken" Narcissa wierp een korte blik op de staande klok. "Bij Merlijn, ja het is al laat. Kom Abigor, we gaan weer naar bed." –tot ziens- siste Abigor voordat hij met zijn moeder de kamer uit liep.

"Hij gaat niets aan Draco vertellen" zei The Dark Lord tegen Lucius die opstond om Lord Voldemort uit te laten. "My Lord, hoe krijgt u het voor elkaar?" zei Lucius glimlachend. "Hij zei dat hij me leuk vond" "Dan is hij een van de weinigen" lachte Lucius. "Daarom vind ik ook dat hij het recht heeft om te weten wie ik ben" antwoordde The Dark Lord. Lucius knikte. "My Lord, ik heb mij zitten verbazen om Abigors kracht." "Hij is inderdaad zeer krachtig, nu al. Ik ben blij dat hij me mag, dan is de kans kleiner dat hij mijn vijand word." Toen waren ze bij de voordeur en The Dark Lord liep naar buiten. "Ik zie je op Halloween, en als er wat is, uil me." Lucius knikte. Toen verdwijnselde The Dark Lord in de zwarte nacht.


	7. 20 Oktober 1985

20 oktober 1985

Abigor en Draco zaten in de leskamer en hadden net een uur schrijfles achter de rug toen hun vader hen zij om de veren neer te leggen. "We hebben nu wel genoeg geschreven nietwaar jongens?" Beide jongens knikten. "Goed, dan gaan we nu verder met Toverwereldkunde" De jongens keken hun vader en leraar verheugd aan. Ze hielden van het vak, vooral omdat hun vader soms zo mooi kon vertellen. "Abigor? Kun jij me vertellen wat een pure blood is?"

"Een kind van een tovenaar en heks met zuiver tovenaarsbloed is een Pure Blood"

"Ja dat klopt." Zei Lucius terwijl hij een goedkeurende blik op zijn zoon wierp.

"Nu is het zo dat Pure blood tovenaars zich over het algemeen niet fijn voelen in het bijzijn van een muggle of iemand met muggle bloed in zijn aderen. Als een pure bloed met iemand trouwt, dan is die bijna altijd ook een pure blood. Een pure blood tovenaar die met een muggle, muggle-born of halfbloed trouwt word door zijn zuivere familie vaak een bloedverader genoemd, want als hij ooit kinderen krijgt dan zullen deze halfbloeden zijn en dus geen zuiver bloed hebben."

Draco stak zijn vinger op.

"Ja Draco?"

"Pappa, ik begrijp iets niet. Waarom is het zo belangrijk dat het bloed zuiver blijft?"

"Dat is een goede vraag Draco, kom ik zal het uitleggen"

"Tovenaars met zuiver bloed zijn over het algemeen krachtiger met hun magie dan tovenaars die mugglebloed in zich hebben. Hoe meer mugglebloed een tovenaar in zich heeft hoe minder krachtig zijn magie zal zijn. Als deze tovenaar trouwt met een muggle en een kind krijgt heeft deze nog minder tovenaarsbloed in zich maar wel een heleboel mugglebloed. En als die weer trouwt met eenn muggle heeft hun kind nog meer mugglebloed in zich. Zo zal langzaam de magische kracht in de mensen uitsterven. Op het laast zullen er dus alleen nog maar muggles zijn."

Abigor stak zijn vinger op.

"Abigor?"

"pappa, waarom is het erg wanneer er alleen nog maar muggles zijn?"

"Dat is misschien nog een beetje moeilijk voor jullie om te begrijpen, maar het zit zo. Eigenlijk zijn er twee soorten 'mensen'. Er zijn zuivere tovenaars zoals wij, de echte mensen. Deze zijn heel slim en hebben veel magische kracht, Dan zijn er de muggles. Die zijn dom en hebben geen enkele magische kracht. Eigenlijk zijn ze niet veel anders dan gewone dieren zoals een hond een duif of een konijn. Net zo als jij Abigor de meester bent van jouw slang Veni, horen mensen de baas te zijn over de dieren. Als je dieren alleen laat dan gaan ze met elkaar vechten en is het einde zoek. Daarom kunnen er niet alleen muggledieren zijn."

Draco stak zijn vinger op.

"Ja Draco?"

"Maar pappa, dan is het toch heel erg als een tovenaar een jong krijgt van een muggle? Ik bedoel, het zijn dieren! Je gaat toch ook niet jongen krijgen van een konijn?"

Vader Lucius keek een moment trots glimlachend naar zijn zoon. Daarna antwoordde hij, "Ja Draco, dat is inderdaad heel erg" Toen vond hij het welletjes geweest met de les. "Jongens? Hebben jullie zin om meer over het toverschaakspel te leren?" vroeg hij. "Jaaa! Jubelden de jongens in koor. Gedrieën verlieten ze de lesruimte in de richting van de salon waar de schaaktafel op hen stond te wachten.

Die middag bij de lunch vroeg Narcissa "Jongens, hebben jullie zin om naar Diagon Alley te gaan?" De jongens joelden enthousiast. "Goed dan, dan gaan we er zo meteen heen" sprak ze glimlachend. "Pappa, ga je ook mee?" vroeg Abigor. Lucius schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, pappa gaat deze keer niet mee." "Echt niet?" vroeg Draco teleurgesteld. "Echt niet." Bevestigde Lucius. "Want pappa heeft vanmiddag andere dingen die hij moet doen." De jongens knikten. "Een andere keer gaat pappa wel mee hoor" zei Lucius glimlachend. De jongens werden er een stuk vrolijker van.

Na de lunch liepen Narcissa en de twee jongens naar de openhaard. "Jullie moeten wel allebei heel goed vasthouden" sprak ze nadat ze wat floo powder op het vuur had gedaan." De jongens knikten en hielden elk een hand van hun moeder stevig vast. Toen liepen ze het vuur in en even later stonden ze in The Leaky Cauldron. "Mamma, waar gaan we heen?" vroeg Draco. We gaan eerst naar de boekenwinkel. Daar mogen jullie wat boekjes uitzoeken" zei ze glimlachend. "Maar mamma, ik kan nog niet lezen" zei Abigor. Hun moeder glimlachte. "Geen zorgen. Wist je dat er boeken zijn die zichzelf voorlezen?" "Echt waar mamma!" vroeg Draco enthousiast. Ze knikte en begon The Leaky Cauldron uit te lopen.

Even later waren ze bij Flourish & Blotts. Ze liepen meteen naar de kinderafdeling. "Nou mogen jullie boekjes uitzoeken waarvan je zelf denkt dat je ze leuk vind. Als je je wand tegen de buitenkant houd vertelt het boek je waar hij over gaat" De jongens lachten, trokken hun wands en even later waren ze vol interesse de planken aan het doorsnuffelen.

Abigor vond een boek met een plaatje van een slang erop. Toen hij zijn wand ertegen aanhield begon het boek te sissen. Even later zei het "Ik heet: "Zorgen voor een slang" Als je van slangen houdt, of zelf een slang hebt, dan vind je me vast heel leuk" Abigor nam het boek en gaf het aan zijn moeder. Die moest meteen lachen om de keuze van haar zoon. "Je mag nog meer boekjes uitzoeken hoor, zo veel je wilt" zei ze. Abigor was door het dolle heen en rende snel weer naar de boekenkasten.

Draco deed er lang over voordat hij zijn eerste boek naar zijn moeder bracht. "Magische voorwerpen van A tot Z" Er stonden bewegende plaatjes in van allerlei mysterieus uitziende voorwerpen". Hij gaf het aan zijn moeder en rende daarna weer terug naar de boekenkasten voor meer.

De jongens raakten niet uitgekeken het duurde dan ook wel een aantal uur voordat ze klaar waren met boeken zoeken. Narcissa liep naar de kassa om de boeken af te rekenen. "Kunt u ze meteen laten bezorgen?" vroeg ze aan de vrouw achter de kassa. "Natuurlijk mevrouw Malfoy". Zei deze en riep een bezorgassistent.

Even later stonden ze voldaan buiten de winkel. Ze besloten nog even ergens te gaan drinken alvorens ze The Leaky Cauldron opzochten om terug naar huis te flooen.

Toen ze thuiskwamen zei een huiself dat de boeken alreeds waren aangekomen. De jongens stormden ginenthousiasme naar de gang. Narcissa liep erachter aan. "Zal ik de doos boeken naar de salon brengen?" vroeg ze. Beide jongens jubelden "Graag mamma". Narcissa boog zich voorover en pakte het krat met boeken op en liep er mee naar de salon, haar beide zoons dartelend achter haar aan rennend. "Kijk" zei ze, een van de boeken uit het krat pakken. "Je moet hem openslaan en je wand tegen het papier houden. Dan gaat hij voorlezen. Als hij stopt, dan moet je de bladzijde omslaan en weer er je wand tegenaan houden" De jongens pakten elk een boek uit de krat en gingen op een kussentje zitten. Ze sloegen de boeken open deden hun wand ertegen aan. Het begon met zichzelf voor te lezen. Echter, omdat ze zo dicht bij elkaar zaten was het moeilijk om te verstaan. Abigor stond op en ging in de andere hoek van de salon zitten lezen. Zo hielden ze zichzelf de hele middag en avond zoet totdat ze naar bed moesten.


	8. 25 Oktober 1985

25 oktober 1985

Lucius, Narcissa en de beide jongens zaten aan de ontbijttafel toen Lucius zijn keel schraapte en een gezicht opzette alsof hij iets belangrijks te zeggen had. De beide jongens keken meteen verwachtingsvol op van hun toast, nieuwsgierig naar wat hun vader hun te zeggen had.

"Over zes dagen is het Halloween," sprak Lucius op gewichtige toon. "Dat is een speciale dag voor Tovenaars, en zeker voor tovenaars van zuiver bloed zoals wij." Beide jongens keken verheugd, ze hielden wel van speciale aangelegenheden. "Op Halloween, om middernacht komen alle zuiverbloedige tovenaars en heksen die vijf jaar en ouder zijn bij elkaar voor een speciale bijeenkomst. Omdat jullie dit jaar allebei vijf jaar zijn geworden zullen ook jullie hierbij aanwezig zijn." sprak Lucius trots.

Abigor en Draco stonden op het punt iets te zeggen, maar omdat ze wisten dat hun vader er niet van hield om in de rede te worden gevallen slikten ze hun enthousiasme in en keken hun vader met nog nieuwschierigere blikken aan. Moeder Narcissa nam het over sprak haar zonen toe, "Omdat jullie zulke grote jongens zijn word er ook heel veel van jullie verwacht, bijvoorbeeld dat jullie je netjes gedragen, en dat jullie begrijpen wat er allemaal gebeurt." Lucius glimlachte en vervolgde, "En daar zal de les vandaag over gaan, en moeder zal er daarom vandaag ook bij zijn."

Toen beide ouders uitgesproken leken te zijn konden Draco en Abigor hun enthousiasme niet meer onderdrukken. Snel aten ze hun toast op, benieuwd naar wat voor nieuwe dingen ze vandaag allemaal zouden leren.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toen ze klaar waren met ontbijten liepen ze gezamelijk naar het leslokaal. Daar aangekomen ontdekten de jongens twee pakketjes die op hun tafeltjes lagen, elk met hun naam erop. "Pak maar uit", sprak Narcissa, die zichzelf een stoel conjureerde terwijl haar man achter zijn bureau ging zitten.

Beide jongens pakten hun paketjes uit en ontdekten dat er twee witte kledingstukken in het pakketje zaten, vragend richtten ze zich tot hun vader.

"Het ene kledingstuk heet een tuniek, en het andere een cloak" sprak deze. "jullie mogen ze nu aantrekken." Draco en Abigor richtte hun vragende blik op hun moeder die knikte ten teken dat ze hen zou helpen.

Toen ze even later waren aangekleed zei Lucius dat ze mochten gaan zitten. De beide jongens gingen ziten en Lucius begon te vertellen.

"Deze kleding zullen jullie dragen op Halloween, het zijn de kleren van een vijfjarige pure-blood die voor het eerst de bijeenkomst bijwoont. Op de bijeenkomst moeten alle kinderen die deze kleren dragen bij elkaar gaan staan in rijtjes van zes, maar maak je daar geen zorgen over, want iemand zal jullie je plaats wijzen. Tijdens de bijeenkomst zullen jullie daar alleen staan, want ik en mamma moeten ergens anders staan, en je zult niet kunnen zien waar we moeten staan."

Dat beangstigde de jongens een beetje, ze konden zich niet voorstellen dat ze ergens zouden moeten zijn zonder dat vader of moeder in de buurt was, maar ze werden gerustgesteld door hun moeder die zei dat ze niet bang hoeven te zijn als ze maar goed naar hun vader luisterden.

Lucius nam een foto van zijn bureau en liet deze zien. Abigors adem stokte in zijn keel want hij herkende de man op de foto als degene die hem had geleerd om op afstand met zijn slang te praten. Hij was de andere slangentaalspreker, maar hij liet niets merken, want hij had de man beloofd dat hij er niets over tegen Draco zou zeggen. "Aan het begin van de bijeenkomst zullen alle mensen in rijen om een verhoging heen komen te staan. Wanneer deze man op de verhoging verschijnt moeten jullie dit doen." Sprak hun vader hen toe. Daarna stond hij op, en ging vanuit kaarsrachte positie in een halfgeknielde houding zitten, zijn hoofd naar de grond gericht. "jullie bijven zo zitten totdat de man 'genoeg zegt' dan ga je weer zo staan.' hij stond op en ging weer in kaarsrachte positie staan. 'tijdens de bijeenkomst blijf je netjes in je rij rechtop staan, tenzij er word gevraagd dat je iets anders moet doen.'

Lucius ging weer zitten en vervolgde zijn verhaal. "De man die ik jullie liet zien is een heel belangrijk persoon. Zijn naam is Lord Voldemort, maar hij word met heel veel andere namen aangesproken. Hij is de leider van de pure blood tovenaars en heksen, omdat hij afstamt van Salazar Slytherin, één van de grootste leiders die we ooit gekend hebben.

'Dus hij is heel belangrijk' dacht Abigor terwijl hij ondertussen luisterde naar wat zijn vader te vertellen had, 'dat wist ik niet, en hij wil mij lesgeven? wow!"

"Als je bij hem in de buurt bent moet je je heel netjes gedragen." sprak Lucius. "Je mag hem niet recht aankijken, en als hij je wat vraagt moet je antwoord geven. Als hij wil dat je iets doet moet je dat doen, zonder vragen te stellen, en je mag hem niet in de reden vallen" sprak Lucius ietwat streng.

De les ging door en vader Lucius vertelde zijn zonen wat er allemaal zou gebeuren tijdens de bijeenkomst. Hij leerde ze ook een nieuwe spreuk, hen op het hart drukkend dat ze ze deze spreuk nooit op een tovenaar van zuiver bloed mochten afvuren. Deze spreuk zou aan het einde van de bijeenkomst gebruikt worden om hun supioriteit te bekrachtigen, ze zouden hem moeten afvuren op een muggle.

Toen Lucius klaar was met het onderricht, en de jongens weer in hun gewone kleren waren gehesen zei Abigor tegen Draco dat hij zo met hem kwam spelen, maar dat hij nog iets moets doen. Draco knikte en liep de kamer uit.

Abigor wende zich tot zijn vader. "Vader? Maar dat was toch die man die laatst hier was?" Vroeg hij aarzelend. "Ja dat klopt Abigor" zei Lucius. "En hij wil mij dingen leren?" vroeg Abigor. "Dat zei hij toch" Sprak Lucius. "Maar moet ik dan ook heel netjes zijn als ik met hem praat?" vroeg Abigor. "Als je met hem alleen bent en hij vind het goed, dan hoef je niet netjes te zijn, maar als je met anderen bent, dan wel" sprak Lucius weloverwogen. "Goed vader" zei Abigor. "Wanneer zal ik hem zien voor les?" Lucius glimlachte vaderlijk, "Op Halloweensdag zal hij hier zijn voor les." De jongen knikte, "Moet ik doen alsof ik hem niet ken en -dit- doen?" vroeg hij terwijl hij de geleerde houding aan nam. "Als Draco erbij is wel." sprak Lucius. "Waarom mag Draco het niet weten?" Vroeg Abigor nieuwschierig. "Dat moet je aan The Dark LOrd vragen" antwoordde Lucius terwijl hij opstond. "Goed Pappa" zei Abigor terwijl hij in de richting van de deur liep. "Ik zal niets zeggen, maar ik ga nu weer met Draco spelen"

Lucius glimlachte en verliet na zijn zoon de kamer. 


End file.
